The present invention relates to a roller retainer for the third axis of a mouse, and especially to roller retainer, thereby, the roller seat is fixed the upper cover, and thus the space of the circuit board will not be occupied. By the elasticity of the roller seat, the roller seat can move upwards and downwards without needing any spring. Furthermore, it can be assembled easily.
Nowadays, the mouse is a necessary device to a computer. Since the mouse can be operated easily and learnt conveniently, it is widely used. Furthermore, in the structure of a mouse, a track ball is installed at the bottom of the mouse. If the user holds the mouse and move it on a table, then the track ball will rotate and thus the cursor will move on a screen. However, the development of software is faster and faster, the design of mouse must be improved with the development of mouser. Furthermore, three dimensional software are developed, while mice are two dimensional, which can not meet the requirement of the software. In order to solve the problem of three-dimensional software, and research of mice with a third input axis is performed. Thus, various novel mice are generated.
Moreover, a prior art mouse with a third axis is illustrated in FIG. 1. The mouse has an upper cover (not shown), a seat 1a, a roller seat 2a, etc. the seat 1a includes a housing 10a, a track ball unit 11a (including a track ball 110a, a photo wheel 111a, and other connecting units), and a circuit board 12a. The roller seat 2a includes a roller 20a, a shaft 21a firmly secured to the circuit board 12a. A spring 22a is engaged to the shaft 21. The spring 22a serves to move the roller 20a upwards or downwards. A plurality of guide tracks 23a are protruded from the seat 1a. The guide tracks are placed at the left and right sides of the shaft 21a. Each of the guide track is installed with a light guide hole 24a. One side of one hole 24a is installed with an emitting element 120a, while one side of another hole 24a is installed with a receiving element 121a. The emitting element 120a and receiving element 121a are connected the circuit control units of the circuit board 12a. The circuit board 12a is installed with a left button switch 122a, a middle button switch 123a, a right button switch 124a. These switches 122a, 123a, and 124a are connected to the circuit control unit.
Although the aforesaid mouse may solve the problems of third axis, the application of the space in the circuit board is too complex, and thus has the following advantages:
1. In the prior art, the roller seat is installed on the seat, the shaft and guide track and other elements are necessary to be installed on a circuit board. Therefore, the usable area on the circuit board is reduced. Since the space is narrow, horizontal chips must be used. While these chips have higher cost and can not be prepared easily.
2. The spring serves to provide an elasticity to the roller seat for restoring, but this increases the complex in assembly and the efficiency in assembly is effected.
Therefore, it is appreciated that the prior art structure has some defects which are necessary to be improved.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a roller retainer for the third axis of a mouse, wherein a roller seat is fixed to an upper cover and an upper button. No space of the circuit board is occupied. A most common vertical chip serves to fix in the longitudinal direction through an IR module so that the same parts identical the photo wheel can be used, therefore, the cost is low and the material can be prepared easily.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a roller retainer for the third axis of a mouse, wherein by the plastic elasticity of the roller seat, a restoring force is formed, therefore, the roller seat may move upwards or downwards without needing spring.
To achieve the abovesaid object, the present invention provides a roller retainer for the third axis of a mouse comprises a seat, an upper cover and a roller seat. The seat has a housing, an upper cover, and a circuit board, and other components. The circuit board is installed with a left button switch, a middle button switch, a right button switch and an IR module seat. The roller seat has a long plate shape. The middle portion at the front end of the roller seat is installed with a via hole. The via hole is placed with the roller. A rear end of the roller is a groove which serves to be buckled in the tenons at the rear inner surface of the key. The connection is a fixing end and further the roller seat is like a suspending arm. Moreover, the roller seat has the function of plastic resilience and thus no spring is necessary. Therefore, the cost for assembling a spring is saved. The roller seat is installed on the upper cover. While the other element is installed on the seat. Therefore, the original function is retained, moreover, the space of the circuit board is not occupied. A most common vertical chip serves to fix in the longitudinal direction through an IR module so that the same parts identical the photo wheel can be used. Thus, the cost is low and material can be prepared easily.
The seat includes a microswitch and an IR module seat (infrared transceiver module seat). The upper cover includes a cover and a key body; and the cover is combined with the casing of the seat. The roller seat has a rear end fixed to a housing of the mouse and is like a suspending arm, and the roller seat is configured with respect to the microswitch of the seat and is spaced therewith. By aforesaid structure, the roller seat will not occupy any space of a circuit board on the seat, and by the plastic elasticity of the roller seat, and roller seat moves upwards or downwards.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when reading in conjunction with the appended drawing.